


chlorine (35.745, 139.645278)

by cryingtoast



Series: It's not love if they don't fight zombies for you [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HOTD ref, MiHyun, They're cute, Zombie Apocalypse, bad ending ?, it's happy i guess, no death ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingtoast/pseuds/cryingtoast
Summary: Zombie /ˈzɒmbi/ (noun) : A deceased human being who has partially returned to life due to undeterminable causesor,Mina is tired of dealing with that kind of bullshit





	chlorine (35.745, 139.645278)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot i decided to do bc i’m struggling with the circus mihyun a bit… nothing really bad, 3k words of intro so far and the full story planned (lmfao why do i bother no one reads my stuff) but i felt that i needed to work on something else for a short while 
> 
> This is very different from what I usually write so sorry if it’s bad fjgknjkbfg  
> Title by twenty one pilots (if you don’t know it already owo), i just changed the coordinates, please check the place out 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes in advance,  
> Enjoy 
> 
> Toast

If there was one thing Mina refused to believe in, it was a zombie apocalypse possibly happening - It had always sounded crazy to her, the possibility to witness half dead, half alive humans walking around, looking for nothing more than eat her after she would have watched her best friend turn into one (let’s keep the cliche alive, shall we). Though, it never stopped her from enjoying playing video games that dealt with the topic. 

And it there was one thing, on the contrary, that she wholeheartedly believed in, was that her games would eventually help her out in the future, with how much she had learnt from them overtime - the fact that she had just knocked out her tenth zombie of the day was proof. 

Man, what a pain. 

It was like God had decided that they wanted to show her that they could do anything in this world, especially if it was about proving her wrong and turning everyone into what she thought was impossible. 

For a while, she thought she had been thrown into a game, stuck in a dream or even a coma that had messed up with her brain - but it was real, the news, her family members changing turn by turn if they weren’t already fully dead, her friends neither changing nor dying, just disappearing out of the blue.

If there was one thing she was sure of in this hell, was that hope could never be lost. She had lived that scenario enough times to know that it would work out in the end, survivors would join her, death was an enemy she was sure to avoid. But for that to happen, she still had to fight. And she was ready for that, too. 

Rule one, anything can be turned into a weapon. From that frozen fish to a hair tie, if it could turn into a distraction, it was helpful. Rule two, try to stay above the ground as much as possible, very few zombies being able to jump or climb fast. Rule three, food is ok as long as no contaminated person has touched it. Rule four, a rather personal one, hygiene is as important as sleep : zombies can still smell you, and nothing better than fresh water to give you a boost. Lastly, rule five, taking shelter in wide areas is better than in a small room on the third floor of a luxurious hotel. 

She had found various weapons while travelling around Tokyo - she had no guns at first, but snooping around houses got her some quicker than she had expected to. It was rare for her to use bullets, though, because of how loud the weapons could be and the fact that she didn’t like them much. She liked acting like a sniper when she found the energy to climb up to the roof of tall buildings, but her favorite weapon was the cliche baseball bat and any other heavy stuff she could get her hands on. 

It felt great to smash enemies in one blow. When she started defending herself, it had been a bit hard to end what was remaining of life in these rotten bodies, because she was aware these people had a life, memories, friends, family and all, but judging from the state of their bodies, Mina had convinced herself that even with a cure, most of them would never be able to survive after being treated. So, she began to fight back. 

After two or three weeks of being alone with zombies in Tokyo, life started to get boring. She began to write a diary, which was filling one or two hours of her day, but it wasn’t much. She tried to find new ways to kill zombies, from basic cocktail molotov to making a weapon that could shoot green peas (that was kinda useless, but it had been fun figuring out how to make something that wouldn’t squish the tiny vegetables while shooting). She was missing having someone to talk to - no survivors had shown up yet, and she was starting to think she was truly alone in Japan. 

“Shit,” she cursed as the claw machine let go of her prize again. “Crazy how these mess up with you even during the apocalypse…” she reached down for more tickets and activated the machine again - she would get that stupid penguin plushie. The arcade was a place she liked to hang out at, since electricity was still working, and she had the whole area to herself.

Speaking of which, malls had been the best place to explore in the whole town, because of how much they had to offer. Going from store to store like she owned the place, dancing in the halls like nothing mattered, sliding down the stairs, blasting away zombies with children toys… or just breaking whatever came into sight, from glass, bins, mannequins - there were times when anger would overcome her whole body, anger against who, she didn’t know, but in these short amounts of time, she was pissed to no end, saddened by the fact that whatever she did, she couldn’t make things go back to how they used to be. 

Nothing worse that being convinced that everything is your fault. 

She tried apologizing, reaching out to God or whoever was still out there, sending messages that were met with nothing, and used to cry every time her calls would reach the voicemail of her best friend. She missed her, Momo, so much, her only trace left being her voice after she let the phone ring - it had been the most hurtful part, to lose the one that believed in her the most, her biggest support, the girl she knew she could come running to if she ever felt bad - the one with who talking about anything and everything felt like the best thing ever. She was glad she wasn’t in a serious relationship before the zombies happened ; She would not have been able to keep herself standing if she had lost another person deeply important to her. 

She left the mall after getting the penguin plushie and headed to a hotel she hadn’t checked out yet, apparently, the empty square on her map telling her that she hadn’t been inside. She reached for her bat to smash the entrance door, but it seemed someone had already done it, the lock had fallen, a broken crowbar beside it abandoned on the floor. Was someone else here ? 

Mina carefully stepped inside, nothing out of the ordinary at the entrance but the disgusting odor of rotting bodies. She checked what keys were missing at the front desk, simply to know which rooms to check first. If someone was in, they probably had came here to rest. She found nothing on the first 2 floors, but her ears picked up a nice tune from the end of the corridor on the third floor. Somebody was listening to music. 

She gripped her bat thighter, pushing the door of the room the music was coming from open, light pouring inside from the bathroom. The stranger hummed, and Mina lowered her guard a bit as she finally saw who was inside. 

A woman was bent over the bathtub, blue liquid dripping from hair of the same color, shampoo bottles and hair dyes spread on the floor - 

“Holy shit !” the woman suddenly turned in her direction, gun already in hand, pointed on her head, blue tainted hands turning the weapon the same color as her hair. “Come on, what the hell, you scared me !” she added after realizing that Mina wasn’t a zombie, lowering her gun.

“I- I’m sorry,” Mina whispered, letting her grip on her bat lessen. “It wasn’t my intention.”

The girl stared at her, looking all curious, like she was expecting Mina to say something more, but the japanese woman didn’t add anything. 

“Ah, no… I should be the one apologizing, pointing a gun to your head and all.” 

“That’s alright, we have to protect ourselves.” 

“Still.” the girl went back to her hair, fingers running through it as she checked the dye. “My name is Dahyun, I’m not from here, got stuck at the kyoto airport when this mess started. Mom was right, studying in Japan would be bad… no offense.” she glanced at her. 

“I can understand her point of view. I’m Mina, nice to finally meet another survivor.” she gave a smile to Dahyun, who gave it back, a wide grin plastered on her face.

They stayed in the bathroom, chatting a bit more as Dahyun waited for her hair dye to be done. She asked Mina if she wanted to do one too, but she refused, not sure how she felt about having colorful hair. Dahyun eventually convinced her to at least do something with it, and Mina let her cut her hair short, stopping right under her jaw - it felt refreshing, and the compliments she received from her new friend were good enough to make her feel sure it looked nice, to the point of making her blush. 

Dahyun was a bright girl, and roaming around town with her felt like a breeze. She was curious about Tokyo, loved to ask questions to Mina, was very talkative and refused to avoid zombies : it seemed she was more into fighting than the other girl, but it wasn’t a problem, as long as she was careful. Mina had her back anyway - it didn’t take long for them to trust each other. 

She learnt all about Dahyun’s life before the apocalypse hit - Korea, her family, her dreams of becoming a singer, why she was in Japan… Mina loved listening to her talk and joke around, she liked the feeling of easiness and comfort that she had whenever Dahyun had something new to tell. 

“Let’s build a zip line.” 

It had been one of the few weird, but smart requests Dahyun had proposed over the time they spent together. Mina had been against it at first, not getting how and why they should do it, but the blue haired girl had very efficient ways to convince her (like, good arguments and a pretty cute face that Mina could never say no to, but that’s a secret). 

They studied the map of the town first, choosing a building high enough, but not too much, for where it could start, and a place secure enough for the landing. They settled for the Kokyo Gaien national garden for the arrival, and the building of Akasaka intercity as the jumping point. They managed to find enough rope quite easily, after Mina had made sure about what length they would need. Though rather crazy, they managed to get it done after a week or so, being only two people working on it, without much help around… Dahyun was the first to use it, Mina filming from the top, smiling as her friend happily shouted for the entire length of the line. 

She made sure everything was secure before taking her turn ; camera fixed on her head, gloves tightly put on and the belt for the line checked, she let herself slide, taking in the scenery under her feet - but something caught her eyes as she glided down. At first, she wasn’t sure, with how fast she reached the ending, but she knew exactly what it was when her feet touched the ground again. 

“Dahyun !” 

“Mina ?”

“The-”

“Hold on, don’t rush towards me, we need to untie you.” Dahyun reached for her waist, making quick work of the belt. “There ! your cheeks are all red from the wind, that’s pr-”

“Hey, listen to me ! Zombies ! a whole horde, bigger than usual, coming this way !” Mina grabbed the other girl by her shoulders, worry filling her mind. How were they going to face that ? if they were going to hide, wouldn’t the zombies just stay in town, making it more difficult to move around ? did they have the supplies necessary to stay alive and fight back ? should they just - run away ? but where to ? 

“Mina, it’s alright, calm down,” Dahyun reached for the hands on her shoulders, lowering them, fingers wrapped around thin wrists. “It’s okay, we’ll find a way to defend ourselves. We’ve been fighting against these dudes for 2 months now, if anything, we have the advantage. Right ?” 

“I suppose…”

“No, you don’t ‘suppose’, you need to believe it. Do you trust me ?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then, let’s strike back.” 

Judging from where the horde was located at, they had a day to plan everything. First, take shelter in a place open enough for them to fight while being protected - they chose the first floor of a mall (Tokyo Solamachi), for its high windows and the supplies they could keep there. Secondly, prepare the attack - depending on which type of zombies they would face, weapons needed to be changed. Since Dahyun liked explosion and traps, she focused on setting protections outside and preparing bombs or heavy guns, while Mina preferred ensuring the back of everything, and close combat stuff, aka her favorite, blades and all. The eventuality of using her sniper skills was vaguely floating above her head, and she decided to keep a gun close. 

Mina still felt agitated, even though everything was ready. Dahyun knew what she was doing, she was confident in her own skills, and… and ? she sat at the edge of a window, gaze settled on the traps they had set. 

In her games, it felt easy - she always had the possibility to restart, but here ? if one of them got badly injured, there was no going back. She couldn’t lose Dahyun, no, and couldn’t leave her alone, either. Fighting hard, then… 

A cold sensation on her cheek made her jump and she turned with a gasp, Dahyun grinning widely at her, an energy drink can in hand. 

“Stop thinking so much. This is a fight we’re preparing for, it’s physical, don’t give it too much thought,” she sat by Mina’s side. “Which, makes me think ! my roommate loved to watch anime, and there was this one… what was it called…” 

“With zombies ?” 

“Yeah.”

Mina let her hand run on her wooden bat, thinking back about high school and college, people speaking about anime during breaks, introducing her to a few. She wasn’t the biggest fan of animated series, but she knew what was good or popular. An anime with zombies ? she was sure there were some. Maybe…

“The only one I’m aware of is Highschool of the dead, I think.” 

“That’s it ! the one with crazy boob physics !” 

“What ?” Mina chuckled at Dahyun’s comment, who couldn’t help but go on a rant about jiggly physics, too-big-to-be-convenient-during-zombie-fights chests, and that one iconic scene of a character dodging a bullet with boobs that looked like jelly.

Mina came to realize she wasn’t worrying anymore. That ridiculous talk with Dahyun had been enough to calm her nerves down, and she felt a bit more confident about what was to come. She gently reached for Dahyun’s hand, who didn’t even flinch and held hers back, still going about every kind of weird shows her roommate used to watch. 

When the grunting got louder, they knew it was time to act. They both stood up, got in positions, and waited. But of course, nothing happened like they had planned it would (we’re in a zombie apocalypse story, keep up, dude).  
No zombies came into the street - they all rushed inside the mall, catching Mina off guard first. 

“Fuck.” forget the sniper act - she couldn’t throw the cocktail molotov she had prepared either, the risk of damaging the mall’s structure being too high if she used it in the hall, but couldn’t let them reach Dahyun or their supply room just yet. So then, running. 

She dashed up, climbing the stairs 2 by 2, calling for Dahyun as loudly as she could. She knew turning back was a bad idea, she had made the mistake enough time in game, but she did it anyway, pulled by a weird force. 

The zombies were surprisingly fast at climbing, something she thought was a struggle for them. She stopped at the top of the stairs and threw the firecrackers she had kept in her pocket after quickly lighting them on fire, covering her ears and eyes as they exploded against the undead walkers. She lowered her arm, the disgusting view of burning, dismantled bodies coming into sight. The zombies were loud, too, screeching in pain, and she clenched her jaw when she noticed kids in the back. 

She decided not to stay here longer and ran through the middle area of the mall, very much aware of the footsteps that were gradually coming closer - but as she reached the end of it, she realized they had blocked that opening, the only one still open being behind the wave of zombies that were coming her way. She placed her back on the wall, her bat ready, and she threw a molotov in the crowd, immediately throwing herself on the ground as it exploded. She felt herself getting splashed by blood and things she would rather not think about, and got up. 

Running ahead was her only objective for now. Don’t give attention to the bodies around you. Don’t think about Dahyun, she’s fine. Don’t slow down. 

She broke a few necks and other bones as she ran, bat swinging around. She realized the reason why some of these zombies were rather strong and fast was because they were athletes, judging from the shirts and uniforms they were wearing, and that Mina recognized as famous club of her country. 

She didn’t bother going down the stairs, sliding on the ramp, running towards the emergency stairs, dodging the zombies that were still hanging in the hall. She got another idea and stopped for a second, took off her top and tied it around a mannequin before sliding it in the threat’s direction - they would identify the smell as hers and leave her alone for a short while, focused on the plastic body instead. 

Mina continued forward, going through another flight of stairs, getting closer to running out of breath. She jumped across the special leg cutting trap they had created and slammed the door shut as she reached the top of the emergency stairs - Dahyun was nowhere to be seen yet, and it was starting to worry her. 

“Dahyun !” she shouted, her eyes quickly landing on a trail of blood that looked way too fresh. 

“Over there !” a voice answered, and Mina took a deep breath before running again, focused on where it came from. She quickly reached the ice cream store, and a smile reached her lips when she realized her friend was alright. 

“Thank god you’re alright, these dumbasses scared the crap out of me,” Dahyun said, turning in her direction. “I found this kid hanging around while waiting earlier, she needs help.” 

It that instant, things seemed to go slower - Mina could see Dahyun turning around, revealing the petite body of a girl that didn’t seem older than 8 years old, one of her arms severely injured, bloodshot eyes, messed up hair. She couldn’t hear what she was being told, however, attention focused all on the girl’s mouth that was slowly opening up to reveal half rotten, but very sharp teeth, already blood tainted, head craning towards Dahyun’s neck - 

She didn’t think twice, both hands gripped on her bat, legs quickly placed in the best angle, like she had done so many times during baseball practice before. 

The heavy wooden stick reached its aim with a loud, terrible crack, a sound that resonated in her ears as Dahyun screamed - Mina watched the head hit the wall before smashing the bat down again, breaking the zombie’s neck in half, getting them both splattered by blood once again, but she refused to give herself time to breath after doing such a thing.

She pulled a shaking Dahyun up, ignoring a sob, rushing them somewhere else as she heard the emergency door break open. This whole situation was getting overwhelming and it seemed their only solution was running away. 

“Dahyun, listen to me,” she stopped behind a wall for a moment, hand on the girl’s cheeks, regaining her breath. “I’m sorry I had to do that but I- I can't lose you, not like this. She was, affected anyway, I’m so sorry - I don’t want to see someone else I love get taken away from me because I acted like an idiot.”

Dahyun swallowed, nodding her head, distress but understanding plastered on her face.

“Plan B ?”

“Plan C, at this point. Go get it, I’m staying here to slow them down.” 

That other plan was easy, go out, get the moto they had strategically located, and go away, as far as possible. Mina faced the zombies after she made sure Dahyun had managed to leave the mall, precious bat still in hand, but a new weapon by her side. 

She dropped the stick, lifting the flamethrower Dahyun had left her (let’s be precise, the one made by the Boring company, what a cool looking Not-a-flamethrower, right ?). Damn, how much she had dreamed of using one for a serious reason, other than simply lighting on fire infected buildings. Though she knew she had to use it only if necessary, she got her hand ready, aiming, watching the zombies get closer and closer as she stepped back. 

She had to wait for Dahyun’s signal, she knew it. 

But the moment her back hit the windows, Mina knew she had to do something. And she pressed the trigger - fire roared from the weapon, hellish sounds of zombies screaming and skin burning hurting her ears. She gritted her teeth as she pressed the trigger longer, seconds passing and getting worse and worse to bear, until she heard it. She let go, disgust enveloping her whole as burnt bodies faced her - she took a few steps ahead before running backwards at full force, the glass of the window flying everywhere, and she fell from the second floor, pressing the trigger one last time as a zombie jumped after her. 

She fell in the fountain of the mall’s entrance with a splash, the zombie following, the weight of its body pressing onto her, trapping her under water, the flamethrower being too heavy for the only arm that was holding it now, making the situation worse. She started moving around, trying to escape the dead body, her chest hurting more and more before she suddenly felt light again, a hand moving the zombie away and reaching for her arm. 

Dahyun pulled her out, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. 

“Can you breath alright ? that was an impressive movie stunt you pulled there, hot stuff.” 

“Thanks.” Mina coughed out, glad to see Dahyun had regained some vigor. 

They climbed on the moto, Mina holding onto Dahyun, the girl starting up the engine and circling around the fountain before leaving the area. For the first time in forever, she felt safe, arms wrapped around the girl’s waist, face stuck on her back, wind running through her hair.

For a short while, she forgot everything that had just happened - the smell of burning skin, the smashed girl’s skull, the terrifying horde of zombies, the stinging pain she was feeling on her back and right leg. Instead, she focused on what she would tell Dahyun when they were going to stop.

She had serious feelings for the other girl, she couldn’t lie to herself anymore.

For a few days, she had pondered over the possibility of it being a result of being all alone, the two of them together without anyone else for weeks, but she couldn’t ignore how much she wanted to kiss Dahyun whenever she pouted at her, or how perfect her laugh sounded, or the way her half blue, half greenish hair would feel against her palm when she had the chance to run her fingers through it. She had been in love once already, she knew what she was experiencing. 

The question now, was if her feelings were returned or not. 

“Mina,” a voice stopped her thoughts. “We’re gonna stop soon, I think we rode far away enough. There’s a place I want to go to.”

As an answer, she pressed her cheek closer to Dahyun’s back, a smile making its way to her lips. 

Turned out the place Dahyun wanted to take her to was a now abandoned water theme park located about half an hour away from the center of the city, called Toshimaen. It was weird to discover the place so… empty, silent, with water that had turned so green it was like a swamp, but the scent of chlorine still floating around. 

Mina had came here often, with friends or family. They walked around in silence, passing next to the trick maze, the big kids’ forest, the miniature train, the flying pirates attraction, the El dorado carousel, and many more attractions before reaching the polls area. 

They sat down on the bridge, Mina’s leg hurting more and more. She leaned on Dahyun, who seemed a bit nervous, fidgeting way too much when they had nothing to worry about here, yet. 

“What’s up ? you’re too tense.” she asked, starting to feel herself get nervous too.

“Nothing. I may be overthinking but, uh. When you said you couldn’t lose someone you love again, did you mean…” Mina closed her eyes. “Did you mean romantically, or just, casually ? if that makes sense ?” 

“Romantically.” Dahyun coughed beside her, but let their fingers intertwine. “I love you, dahyun, i think you need to know. And not in a simple, friendly way.”

“Well, I lo-” 

She didn’t get the time to finish, a striking white light suddenly engulfing them whole, making the rest of the world disappear in a flash, a new warmth reaching their bodies, an explosion resonating from somewhere far, far away. 

\-- 

“And that’s what I dreamed of… I woke up at that moment,” Dahyun’s hold around Mina got a bit tighter as the girl finished telling her story. “It’s a bit disappointing to end a story by saying it was a dream, no ?”

Dahyun seemed to wonder seriously for a while, Mina admiring how the morning sun coming through the blinds was making her pale skin shine, hand running on the girl’s bare back, the white sheet of the bed giving her an even more angelic aura. 

“... maybe. But the story itself is more important than the ending, I think. People will always try and change what they don’t like anyway, so don’t worry too much. Let’s say, for example, that we met earlier in your dream ?” Dahyun smiled at her girlfriend. 

“Sure, let’s see…”

If there was one thing Mina refused to believe in, it was a zombie apocalypse possibly happening - but she was sure that if it were to hit, she would have a badass girlfriend by her side, the two of them turning into the zombies’ worst nightmare, and the coolest couple you could ever find.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a link to that one HOTD scene because when i watched it the first time i was like what the fucking fuck have the writers even seen boobs in real life orrrrrr (i mean, that's anime physics...)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLKhkxB02tQ
> 
> also, yes, i just wanted to write mina fighting like a badass and dahyun riding a motorbike, thank u 
> 
> lastly, a link to an english toshimaen park map :  
> http://www.toshimaen.co.jp/pdf/guidemap-e.pdf
> 
> See you again very soon (i hope, i'm preparing another dubchaeng one shot in ancient greece before finishing the circus mihyun HEHEEE ) !!


End file.
